


A Tall Girl's Tiny Girlfriends

by TWICE_Upon_A_Time



Series: School Meal Club Love [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Height Differences, Kinda Crack, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWICE_Upon_A_Time/pseuds/TWICE_Upon_A_Time
Summary: Tzuyu doesn't care about the tiny battle.





	A Tall Girl's Tiny Girlfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Heights based off kprofiles.

Dahyun, Tzuyu, and Chaeyoung. It was always the three of them. Ever since elementry school when they met. Dahyun and Chaeyoung became best friends in kindergarden and never needed anybody else until the next year when they met Tzuyu in first grade. They journeyed through everything together. Their elementry school years, their awkward midde school years, their self discoveries in high school, their coming-of-age steps in college.  
  
It was them against the world. Nothing could seperate them.  
  
At some point, someone developed feelings, but their someone had feelings for someone else, who had feelings for someone else, but they all feelings for everyone. In a less confusing way of saying this, it turned out that each girl loved their two friends as more than friends.  
  
Chae and Tzu got wasted, they kissed for quite a bit, they admitted having feelings for each other, they talked about what this would mean for their friendship, Tzu had mentioned wishing Dahyun was there, Chae agreed, they talked about Dahyun a lot, eventually Dahyun got home and found them kissing, Dahyun turned as red a tomato when they asked her to join, she did join after a bit of pouts and puppy eyes, the three had a great night with a lot of talking and explaining until they finally decided to all date...  
  
AND THAT'S WHAT YOU MISSED ON GLEE!  
  
Anyways, speed up a couple of years foward from that crazy college night and you'll reach now. The three are loud and proud with their relationship after being friends for 20 years and dating for 3 of them. It's like nothing changed, really. Just now they kiss on the lips rather than the cheek (and that thing all the big kids do). They always hugged, held hands, cuddled, slept in the same bed, cooked together, went out, etc.  
  
It did take a while for their other friends and family to understand, but they all came around. The three were perfect for each other. Dahyun's caring and guiding nature as the oldest helped keep them in order, Chaeyoung's free spirit keep them wild and alive, and Tzuyu's height help them reached high stuff.  
  
That's what they were arguing about now. Height. Dahyun and Chaeyoung were being stupid (as usual) while Tzuyu was picking up food and were holding a competition to see who could jump and touch the ceiling. Neither could and it turned into a full argument about who was shorter.

This is why Tzuyu can't leave her girlfriends alone.  
  
She walked in on Chaeyoung having Dahyun in a chokehold and Dahyun trying to slap her head behind her. They're arguing but they stop imediately when they see their youngest girlfriend enter the living room. Chaeyoung releases Dahyun and kissed her cheek quickly, as if to apologize.  
  
"Hi, babe," they say together with a little wave to Tzuyu, who had placed the take-out bags on the dining room table.  
  
"What are you two fighting about now?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. This child just thought she was taller than me," Dahyun nods to Chaeyoung as she walks to kiss the other girl.  
  
"Because I am," Chaeyoung argues, wrapping her arms around the tall girl's waist.  
  
"No, you're not. See," Dahyun pulled Chaeyoung off of Tzuyu and stood against her. She used her hand to show the barely-there space from the top of her head to the top of Chaeyoung's.  
  
"That means nothing. I'm 158.9cm and you're only 158.6," Chaeyoung, hugging Tzuyu's waist again.  
  
"That's a .3 difference. I don't think it matters," Tzuyu tells them. Being 172cm, 14cm taller them both of them, this whole thing seemed pointless.  
  
"That's because you're all tall and up in the clouds, Tzuyu. You don't know what it's like down here with her," Dahyun says, placing her arms around the tall one's neck from the side.  
  
"But you love her." Tzuyu turns to face her paler girlfriend.  
  
"Yes, but she's shorter and she needs to admit that," Dahyun says, looking up to Tzuyu.  
  
"I am not shorter then you, Dahyun. Maybe when we were kids, but not anymore," Chaeyoung interrupts.  
  
"You're not taller, Chae-bae. Just face the facts." Dahyun leans her head on Tzuyu's arm and faces Chaeyoung.  
  
"Dubu-baby, you're the one who needs to face the facts. And the fact is that you are .3 cm shorter than me," Chaeyoung says softly, laying her head on Tzuyu's chest, micking Dahyun.  
  
"My sweet Chaengie, you're wrong. My head is higher than yours," Dahyun copies her tone.  
  
"Hyunie-honey, no. You only look taller, but you aren't."  
  
"Okay, if you two are just going to argue with pet names and sweet voices like usual, can you please let go of me? I want to eat before the food gets cold," Tzuyu cuts in, gesturing towards the table.  
  
"Ah, yes, baby. Let's eat together," Dahyun says, starting to walk towards the table.  
  
"Okay, Dahyun... You two still have to let go," Tzuyu stops suffle to keep up with the pale girl walking away wih her arms still around her neck.  
  
"Oh, right."

Both Dahyun and Chaeyoung release the youngest and the three make their way to the table.

It's kinda routine at this point, Tzuyu gets the plates, Chaeyoung gets the drink, and Dahyun serves the food. Simple.

What isn't simple though, is apparently this arugment. As usual, they sit with Tzuyu in between the two of them. Tzuyu always in the middle. And there is little discussion except when Dahyun sticks her fork at Chaeyoung from behind Tzuyu and Chaeyoung throws a noodle at her.

But it missed.

"Look, if you two don't stop, I'm going to sleep in the living room," Tzuyu says, pulling the saucy noodle off the side of her neck.  
  
"What? Why?" Dahyun asks, sitting straight and look at Tzuyu instead of Chae.  
  
"Because then you two will have to sleep together without me in the middle. You will have to figure this out," Tzuyu explains, looking between the two. She was the youngest, but they were the immature ones right now.  
  
"It would be figured out if Dahyun would just admit she's shorter," Chaeyoung glares around her.  
  
"Which isn't going to happen, because it's not true," Dahyun says, not looking at the other short girl.  
  
"You're both short. I have always been taller than you two and I always will be. Can we please just leave it at that?" Tzuyu stands up from her seat, chair audibly scratching the floor.  
  
"Well, that doesn't change that Chaeyoung's shorter," Dahyun stands, too.  
  
"Dahyun, you're too old for this petty BS," Chaeyoung says from her seat.  
  
"I didn't start the arguement, but I'm sure as hell going to finish it," Dahyun walks over to Chaeyoung, who stands up looking like she's gonna fight.

Didn't they teach everyone in school that violence is never the answer?  
  
"That's it. Both of you get ready for bed. I'm out and I'm not sleeping in bed," Tzuyu states.  
  
"But Tzu-" Chaeyoung starts.  
  
"I'm leaving this for you two to clean up, together. Then bed," Tzuyu cuts her off, then turns to go into their room (most likely getting pajamas).

Dahyun and Chaeyoung do as told and Tzuyu got herself situated on the couch. Dahyun and Chaeyoung had started on opposite sides of the bed until they found themselves in each other's arms in the center of the bed. Apologies were told and they agreed upond a simple fact. They missed Tzuyu.

Dahyun and Chaeyoung sneak out of their room and into the living room. Tzuyu had already fallen asleep as it was about 12:30 and she was usually up earlier than the other two. Choosing not to wake their sleeping beauty, Dahyun and Chaeng move as softly as possible to get into the closest they can to their usual sleeping positions. Dahyun and Chaeyoung on either side of Tzuyu. She was their center, always.  
  
"Hmm?" Tzuyu hums, slightly opening her eyes to see her two girlfriends struggling to cuddle on her. "What are you two doing here?"  
  
"We couldn't sleep without you," Dahyun said softly, arms wrapped around the tall girl's waist to hold herself on the couch.

They should probably get a bigger couch.  
  
"We gave up our fight and agreed we need you in bed with us." Chaeyoung's seated on Tzuyu's lap and lays her head on Tzuyu's chest.  
  
"But you were already asleep, so we joined you," Dahyun whispered as she nessled her face into Tzuyu's neck.  
  
"It's a little cramped, but we missed you," Chaeyoung look at Tzuyu without lifting up her head.  
  
"I love you, idots," Tzuyu mumbles sleepily.  
  
"I love you both so much," Dahyun said next.  
  
"I only love, Tzuyu," Chaeyoung declared.

"Hey!" Dahyun exclaimed.  
  
"Chaeng," Tzuyu glares at the girl on her chest.  
  
"I'm kidding! I love Dahyun, too. I just love you more," Chaeyoung looks between her girlfriends.

Apparently, that wasn't a good enough answer because Dahyun slaps her in the back of her head.  
  
"You deserved that," Tzuyu deadpans.  
  
"Forget it. I love neither one of you." Chaeyoung sits up on Tzuyu's lap and crosses her arms.  
  
"Then leave. It's cuddle time for people in love," Dahyun said, trying to switch spots with Chaeyoung.  
  
"No. Chaeyoungie love Dubs and Tzu," she pouts, laying back across them.  
  
"You sound like a baby," Tzuyu giggled then it turned into a long yawn.  
  
"Are you tired, Tzuyu?" Dahyun asks, brushing a strand of hair behind Tzuyu's ear and leaving her hand on her cheek.  
  
"A little, Unnie," Tzuyu answers softly, pressing more into Dahyun's little hand.  
  
"Sleep, baby," Dahyun whispers, rubbing her thumb across the tanned cheek covered in darkness, "We're here, are you okay or should we move to the bed?"  
  
"This is fine," Tzuyu says, laying her head down, wrapping an arm around each of her girls.

The three find comfort in the presence of each other. Chaeyoung snuggles against the tallest and Tzuyu's forehead is pressed to Dahyun's, whose fingers are intertwined with the artist's.

Dahyun watches the younger girls slip into sleep as time ticks by. It's the cutest things she's seen in a while. Chaeyoung's mouth in a little smile as she mumbles something in her sleep and Tzuyu's slightly snoring as her arm that's around Dahyun shifts to pull her closer.  
  
"Good night, my babies," Dahyun tells them, allowing herself to fall into her own dream world.


End file.
